


卡莉法不高兴

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, This is a birthday celebration for Sanji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 卡莉法睡不着。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	卡莉法不高兴

卡莉法从睡梦中惊醒。

她眨了眨眼。刚睡醒的迷茫迅速从她眼中脱落了，露出锐利又清明的眼神来。她摸过一旁的眼镜，从椅子上站起身，环伺周围：猫头鹰与贾布拉瘫坐在一起，卡库斜靠在桌腿上，脸谱缩在床边。布鲁诺趴在她对面，脸埋在手臂里。响亮鼾声像锯子锯树，一来一回咔咔作响。药品架子被推得歪斜，一个小药瓶子落在墙角。

路奇躺在房间内唯一一张床上，绷带精细地包裹住上身。雪白的鸽子蹲在枕头旁，眼睛眯着，胸腹随着呼吸一起一伏。破晓的晨光穿过窗帘，给绷带和鸽子镀上一层暖色。她看了会便移开目光，踩过藏在手臂小腿与头发之间的地板空隙走出病房，悄无声息地关上房门。

她裹紧仅存的单衣，在清晨行人寥寥的街道上向前走。雨后的潮湿拢着空气，呼吸间满是清凉的雾水。凉意漫过裸露的大腿，她把双手交叉塞进袖子里，捏紧衬衫布料。衣服下摆裂着几条小口子，她不予理睬，只专心走着。她自己的衣服被撕得破破烂烂，根本没法穿，已经扔了。身上这件是贾布拉的上衣，也被弄得又破又脏。她凭着记忆找到服装店，标牌上写着圣白杨时装几个字，门口挂有休息中的牌子。玻璃隔墙内是店员忙碌收拾的身影，她决定站在这等到开店。贾布拉把衣服给她的时候忘记取出钱包，里面有几万贝里。应该够用。

她注视玻璃上自己的倒影。模糊的影子即便只穿一件不合身的衬衫也依旧挺直腰背，毫不畏缩。她凭借倒影重新梳理头发，推了推眼镜，将袖子上的褶皱拉平。

此刻应当是七点五十分，距离开店还有十分钟。  
  
  
等待一会之后，她注意到身侧有逐渐靠近的气息。街上行人渐多，然而摇摇晃晃、脚步虚浮的人还是唯一一个。她在那人走得过近之前转过头去，看见一个脸色通红、神情恍惚的年轻男人。一头灿烂金发撞进她的视野里，像长刺尖端的闪光。她抱起手臂往后退，避开率先入侵的酒臭味。然而男子对她的退让毫无所觉，直直地冲着她走过来了，一边下流地眯起眼。

你……你好呀。这个男人开口道。他有一副英俊的相貌，醉相和色咪咪的眼神都无法掩盖的好五官。还接客人吗？他问，右手撑在卡莉法身后的玻璃墙上，左手十分不客气地扣住她的肩膀，掌心以令人不适的幅度磨来磨去，弯着腰，以佝偻的姿态仰视她。

比起立刻踢开他，卡莉法先上下审视了一番这个男人。贫弱、虚软的四肢，酗酒之后毫无威胁的糊涂神志，不论是哪个地方都标志着弱小。她觉得新奇，像是发现蚂蚁胆敢挑战巨人一样好奇又轻蔑地俯视那张英俊的脸，但并不如何生气。人与挥舞着触角的蚂蚁生气是没有必要的。她只是想：啊，男人是这样的一种东西。

那头金发固执地闪耀着。仔细一看，生满血丝的眼睛是海洋般的湛蓝色。

她忽然厌烦了逼上来的酒气。身后店员似乎注意到门口的状况，正在朝这里走来。于是她以不容置喙的力道将男人的手从身上撕下去，再一脚踏在对方的鞋面上。酒鬼立刻发出惨叫，仿佛人形的尖叫玩具。她抬腿，膝盖砸中他的下巴，牙关相撞发出咔哒响声；再以脚尖蹬在他的胸前，拉直小腿一击将他踢得后退几步、跌坐在地。

男人的酒终于醒了。这个英俊的年轻人发出痛叫，茫然地抬头看她，似乎不明白发生了什么。她放下腿，拉好被掀起的衬衫，扶正眼镜框，然后说：你这是性骚扰。

年轻男人困惑地挠头，随即头一歪，仰面躺倒，在马路中间睡着了。行人与走出门口的店员对她投以惊异的目光。她侧过头去，对服装店店员露出一个微笑。你好，我想买点衣服。她说。

  
  
  
这个海盗张着嘴，发出嗬嗬的叫声。他颈侧有一个手指粗的洞，正汩汩地往外冒着血。殷红血液源源不断地从那个破口流出来，流到石板路上，浸入石块缝隙。他徒劳地喘气，从口中吐出血泡，艰难地吞咽着。她移开踩在对方胸前的脚，以免新鞋子沾上血迹。

这个人很快便不动了。品位低劣的辫子压在他脑侧，被头巾包成糖果的形状。她单手扶腰，等待下一个打算冲上来的对手。但是没有。所有海盗都变成躺下的尸体了。海风穿过港口，卷着一股甜腻的咸味。码头摇摇晃晃的海贼船上飘下来几声撕心裂肺的惨叫，叫了一半便被掐掉了。旁观的市民们开始后退，恐惧从眼底浮上来。

她低头看脚边的海盗。刚见着她还笑嘻嘻的，挥刀净往不致命的地方劈，像是没看见她用指枪给别的海盗开瓢。开始时还有个同伴对他喊，喂，她很强……没说完就被路奇踢烂了下巴。他一边笑一边打，动作飘得像耍猴，嘴里净放屁。真是个好女人啊，一刀擦过她的手臂。身材真好，拳头故意往空气里砸。等我打败了你……后面的话就说不出来了。指枪捅穿了喉咙，拔出来的手指滴血不沾。他捂着喉咙倒下去，空气穿过那个破洞，咯咯的卡住。

她施舍一点怜悯的目光给这个傻子，用鞋尖把他的脑袋拨到另一侧，半边脸浸在他自己的血泊里，不用再和那不明白发生了什么的目光对视。这是因为你小看我了。她默念。属于性骚扰。  
  
  
  
贾布拉和猫头鹰出于无聊，从指挥室里翻出了那个中将收集的海盗悬赏令，坐在甲板上一页一页地看。这个人在我手下肯定撑不过两招！贾布拉嗤嗤地笑，像条野狗。这个人会不会有痔疮？恰叭叭！音无猫头鹰接话，嘴边的拉链都叫嚷着八卦两个字。这长相和金额配不上啊！两人嘀嘀咕咕，凑在一起，对一沓草纸指指点点。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你看这张！你看啊！猫头鹰突然爆出一阵大笑，哗啦地从当中扯出一张来举给贾布拉看。卡莉法眼尖，一眼扫过去，看见名字上明晃晃写着山治两个字。

山治。她想。不是那个骑士道傻蛋嘛。

那照片看起来和那个叫山治的海贼没什么关系。不如说画得又圆又蠢，作为幼儿作品可堪一看，用作悬赏照就只剩下搞笑一途了。贾布拉却忽然急了眼，嗷地一声站起来：这个混蛋！下次见面我一定要咬坏他的喉咙！

但是你被他踢倒了吧？猫头鹰说。毫无还手之力的踢倒了！

什么叫毫无还手之力！我明明也有打断他的骨头——贾布拉咆哮，开始在悬赏令里乱翻。可恶，你还好意思说我……看！这个叫弗兰奇的！不也打败你了吗！

他们在甲板上掐作一团了。卡莉法失去兴致，转而看向大海。山治啊，她回忆着，想起那个一脸蠢样的年轻海贼。金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，动动手指便大叫着美女冲过来，还真以为能帮她脱衣服。一点防备都没有地被踢飞出去。强，当然很强，毕竟是连路奇都能打败的草帽小子的船员——但也蠢。是真蠢，出手犹犹豫豫，把她当只猫一样小心翼翼的，腿风都注意着不要扫到她身上。完全、彻底地小看她。连个钥匙都抢不走。所以被踢下楼，打贾布拉去了。

她点起烟，深深地吸了一口。

那个男人不管从哪个方面来看，都是在性骚扰。  
  


她瞪着面前黑褐的天花板。海浪摇着床，圆窗洒进来一束月光。她睁着眼睛想，啊。醒了。

回忆冒起泡泡。夜深人静向来是冥想反思的完美时机，草帽小子海贼团一战惨败的疼痛足够整个CP9反刍很长一段时间了。没能预料到那奇怪的武器……大意轻敌……早些出手，那个女海贼绝没有丝毫机会……她一条一条细数着自己的错处，将回忆往前翻。如果杀死那个叫山治的蠢蛋，至少可以延缓他们拿到贾布拉钥匙的时机……

山治。她又想。我为什么没杀死他呢。

这个海贼非常年轻，应该还没有成年，自称绝对不会攻击女性对手这一点让她同时感到好笑和庆幸。还有这样的人活在世界上？那我想必是十分幸运了。主动将弱点暴露出来的敌人不堪一击，这是卡莉法毕业以来最容易的一次战斗。将这个海贼打倒之前，她没有受一次伤，连头发都没有乱一丝，毫发无损地保住了钥匙。

但同时，在轻松完成任务的背后，在某个细小的角落，微妙的愤怒冒出来，烹煮她的理智。修炼六式究竟有多艰苦，只有成功的人才会知道。练习指枪而肿胀如球的指节，练习铁块而满身遍布的青紫，练习剃、岚脚和月步的小腿酸痛，所有这些她全都经历过。她流出的鲜血与汗水与其他人一样多，实力也同样远远超出常人的范畴，成为了超人的一员。花费了如此多的精力，对方却连一场像样的战斗都不肯给她。她为了与敌人一战锻炼了十年，但猛兽甫一见她便卧倒在地，露出腹部，温和地舔她握刀的手，仅仅只是因为不打女人的可笑原则。女人难道就不值得一战吗？为什么不还手？只要是女人，即便被打死也心甘情愿？

这个海贼在战斗上藐视了她的一切。她的意愿和努力全部都被这个自大又狂妄的海盗否定了。于是她也如他所愿，抓住这个空隙，竭尽所能的攻击他，踢断他的骨头，在他身上开洞，将他变成形状圆润的泡泡人扔下楼去。而他只是稍有躲避，任由她施加暴行，用行为直白地告诉她：放马过来，我是不会还手的。

即便保住了钥匙，战斗本身，是这个海贼赢了。不论她如何攻击，都无法真正伤害他；因为这是他允许的。他允许她攻击，她便失去了使用这个武器的机会。此后她做出的每一次进攻，都是贯彻这个海贼意愿的结果。没过几下她便觉得意兴阑珊，仿佛被对方牵着鼻子走，连涌上来的施虐欲都找不到发泄的出口。

她试图用妮可罗宾激起这个海贼的斗志，然而即便他看起来情绪高涨，在面对她的时候依然下意识收手：能够压碎她的头盖骨时踩在旁侧地板，能够踢中她的肩膀时收起小腿。不需要试探，她也能明白这个海贼不是在开玩笑。他是真的宁愿被打死也不会踢她一脚。妮可罗宾起到的作用只是在她真的要杀死他时绊住他的脚，让他一次又一次冲上来，无法逃走。

那为什么没有杀死他？这本应当是易如反掌的事。她想着，回忆那个自称厨师的海贼的样子。灿烂的金发，卷得搞笑的眉毛，线条清秀的脸。稍加引诱便扑上来的蠢相。

还有那双海蓝色的眼睛。  
  
那双眼睛倒是十分干净。她想不明白一个满脸色相的男人怎么会有如此干净的眼神，好像所谓的要脱美女衣服只是说说而已，绝不会真的动手。他似乎对自己藐视了女性对手的事实毫无所觉；不如说根本没想到那个地方去。与他对视，卡莉法发现他好像只是打从心底里觉得自己不能伤害她——不能伤害任意一位女性——就如鉴宝师珍稀任意一件古董，护林人爱护任何一棵树，动物学家发自内心地喜爱所有遇见的动物们一样。他对自己的女性敌人都怀着可笑的温柔，似乎有不能伤害她们的责任感。

于是想要插进他喉咙的指枪便改了方向，插进了肩侧。我竟然还会心软！她感到讶异，却又仿佛理所当然。怎么会有这样的男人呢，她想。男人应该是喜欢性骚扰的东西才对。应该是像路奇一样坚硬无情的人才对。没有杀他是因为没有预料到这奇怪的个性……大意心软……下次他绝没有这个机会了。

困意逐渐上涨。她咽下一个哈欠，将思绪放在一边，翻了个身，裹好被子。我不喜欢这个叫山治的海贼，也不喜欢草帽小子海贼团。她这么下结论，逐渐睡着了。


End file.
